In The Future
by Fantasyland
Summary: In my own little world, this is what would be the future in the Hyuuga compound. NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaOC, OCOC, little KonoHana, slight SasuSaku,InoOC and ShikaTema. I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING MY STORIES SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTERS.
1. Tenten's Pregnancy

Hi. I'm starting up a new story. I have finnaly dicided to never put Disclaimers on my stories. This is NaruHina and NejiTen.

In The Future Chapter

Chapter 1:Pregnancy of Tenten

At the Hyuuga compound:

"Tenten? Are you telling the truth?" Neji asked this.

"Yes Neji, I am pregnant believe it or not."

"…With who?" Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes.

(Quick note: I don't know what months each unusual thing is supposed to be on so I'm going to skip the months)

Eight months in:

'This is just what I expected. Tenten did all of the signs I expected. Mood swings and all.'Neji rubbed his head where Tenten had last hit him.

Nine months in at dusk:

Tenten and Neji had just settled into bed and were drifting off into sleep. Tenten had suddenly started to shiver and sweat. Neji felt this because he was right beside her. She suddenly said that it was time and Neji swiftly carried her to the hospital.

About dawn time:

Tenten was standing with Neji at her side, holding their baby boy named Hikaru.

Yeah I wanted to include the birth process but I didn't. In the next chapter I will though.


	2. Hinata's Pregnancy

Hello. I lost the key to the computer so if I'm not on for a while don't be alarmed. I have also decided to have all of my notes at the top of the page.

In The Future

Chapter 2:Hinata's Pregnancy

"WHAT!"yelled a startled Naruto.

"It's true Naruto-kun. I am pregnant."said Hinata not looking into his eyes. She started to cry.

"Huh? Hinata? I'm only surprised that you're pregnant. I'm happy but surprised at the same time."Hinata stopped crying and looked at him in the eyes.

"Thank you"Naruto showed his all famoius grin.

Six months in:

"Naruto-kun?"said Hinata.

"Huh Hinata-chan?"said Naruto.

"W-what would you say if we were to have two kids instead of one?"Hinata was afraid of his answer.

Naruto stared wide eyed at her. Hinata started to cry. She though he was shocked to hear she was carrying two children instead one. Naruto then suddenly picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

"So we have two instead? That's better then one will ever be Hinata."Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"One's a boy and one's a girl I do believe."

Eight weeks in:

'This pregnancy with Hinata was been really weird. She didn't have any cravings and she never threw up once. She also didn't have any mood swings. Hmm…SHE MUST LOVE ME A LOT THEN! Heeheehee' Naruto smiled at his thought.

Nine months in at noon:

Hinata was sitting down trying to get her thoughts together when she suddenly felt like fainting. She was meditating with Naruto so he caught her. Hinata was then in a lot of pain. When Naruto saw that she was breathing strangely, he imedeatly rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital:

"Oy! We have a problem here."Naruto said.

"We'll take care of her for you,"

"Wait. I want to help her threw this."

"We cannot let you do that,"

"WHY NOT! She's MY love-life, my soulmate, my wife!"

"I understand but…"

"Just let me help her!"Hinata had screamed because of the pain she was in.

The person sighed and said, "Fine we will let you help her but she won't be giving birth at any time soon. You can stay with her"

About 7 minutes from midnight:

She was giving birth at this time.

"Push!"Hinata pushed. Naruto was holding both of her hands. If you were to see the postion he was in, Hinata would be resting her head on top of his lap.

"Push!"Hinata pushed again and this time one baby came out she was releived but still in pain. "Hinata one came out! One more to go and we're home free!" Hinata smiled at his comment. The baby screamed a lot. She thought that one was the boy.

"This is the final one now push!" Hinata pushed again and the other came out. This baby didn't cry nearly as much. As a matter of fact this one only screamed for thirty seconds and that was all. Hinata figured that one was a girl.

Once Naruto and Hinata got out of the hospital they looked up at the cloudless night sky. It was covered with stars and the moon was full. They had named the boy Haruto and the girl Hoshiko.

'I guess that naming her Hoshiko was the right choice'thought Hinata.


	3. Authors Note

Hi again. I have a note for you readers.

Authors Note

If your wondering 'do the names of the babies have a meaning' yes they do. Hikaru means light. Haruto means two things. 'Haru' means sunlight and 'to' means soar as in to soar into the sky. Hoshiko means two things as well. Hoshi means star and ko means child. That's why when Hinata looked up into the clear night sky filled with stars and a full moon she thought it was the right thing to have named her Hoshiko. That's all for now.


	4. Hoshiko's Life

Hi. It's been a while I know. Well, here it is. Chapter 3.(I know I spelled a few things wrong. I'm not perfect you know.)

In The Future

Chapter 3: Hoshiko's Life

At age 1:

Hoshiko had learned to stand up but every time she tried to walk she fell again. She was very cosistant about what she was doing. When her mom gave her a ribbon, she immedietly put it on her head and tried to tie it. She was almost the spitting image of her mom exepect for her attitude. She had the nature of her father.

At age 3:

She was working on the Gentle Fist monuever. Apparently she always went beyond her limit. Her brother usually found her laying around in the forest. She didn't want to get into any sort of trouble. All she enjoyed was fun. She also noticed she had a beautiful voice so she sang all the time.

At age 7:

She has learned the Gentle Fist and Byakugan. At this age, she's trying to find her own style. Her own way.

At age 10:

She wanted to be in the acadamy at 8. She's in the academy now. She now knows her own technice. No one had ever even seen it before. She could create a bridge made purely out of her chakra. She could do what no other Hyuuga member could do. She could expand and contract her charkra at will. There is a disadvantage though. She uses up a lot of chakra for only one medium sized bridge.( 10 meters)

At age 12:

She is a Genin now. She's trying now to find a new technice. This is her age now.


	5. Hikaru's Life

Hi again. I really need some more reviews. I'm feeling lonely: (

In The Future

Chapter 4: Hikaru's Life

Age 1:

He had learned how to walk a few steps. He usually fell down though. He liked to play with sharp things.

Age 3:

He was very spunky like his mom. He also looked a lot like his father. He sometimes got into trouble but on the other hand he was well behaved.

Age 5:

He loved throwing weapons. He all most always hit his target. When he meet Hoshiko and Haruto, they got along like sibilings. Hoshiko would sing while Haruto and he practiced.

Age 10:

He wanted to become a ninja just like his parents. They let him in at age 8 along with Hoshiko. He is in the academy with her.

Age 12:

He is a Genin now. He found his style and moves. He could make a loose chakra barrier around him like a shield. He could also do something that no other could do. He could create a tornado purely made out of chakra. It had a speical effect. It depended on what the weather was like. The tornado's strength came from the type of weather it was in. It took a lot of chakra to make it. This is his current age today.


	6. Haruto's Life

Hi again. Sigh I'm feeling very lonely today. Please review.

In The Future

Chapter 5: Haruto's Life

Age 1:

He tried to walk but he gave up very easily. He didn't do that much.

Age 3:

Haruto liked to cook up trouble. He was the spitting image of his father. He had a lot of his mother in him but he still liked to get into trouble and have fun at the same time.

Age 5:

When he and Hikaru played, he always tried to get into trouble. Hikaru avoided that and suggested to train instead of play around. Haruto agreed every time.

Age 10:

He wanted to be a ninja. Even Hiashi tried to convince him to not be one. He was stubborn though. He didn't want to be shown off by his sister Hoshiko. They gave up and let him become a ninja. He went to the academy with Hoshiko and Hikaru.

Age 12:

He was a Genin now. He had two techices of his own. He could attack with a very precice acurracy. He could something that no other could do as well. He could summon toads like his father. He loved to have fun. He didn't like to get into trouble anymore.


	7. A Regular Day

Hi again. I'm not bored anymore!: )

In The Future

Chapter 6: A Regular Day

It was just a regular day at the Hyuuga Compound. Hoshiko singing into the wind like a bird would, Hikaru was meditating and Haruto was praticing on his own. Hoshiko always went to the roof to sing. Hikaru usually followed Hoshiko to the roof. He always said that it had the best veiw. Hoshiko always said that she loved to be out in the open air so her voice would carry across the Hyuuga compound. Haruto always practiced no matter the conciquence.

They each were sort of bored.

"Hoshiko? What song are you singing?"asked Hikaru.

"Hmm? I'm singing My Favorite Things why?"

"It sounded good that's all"

"Okay."she started to sing again, "_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bronze copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.Brown paper packages tied up in strings. These are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple struddles. Doorbells and sleigh bells and shnitle with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dresses with blooms set in saches. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites. When the bees sting. When I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad. Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bronze copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.Brown paper packages tied up in strings. These are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple struddles. Doorbells and sleigh bells and shnitle with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dresses with blooms set in saches. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things. When the dogs bites…" _Someone had interupeted her

**Heeheehee. I made a cliff hanger. I'll let you have a look at the future chapter.**

_"What is that!" yelled Haruto. He was pointing to something in the sky coming down fast._

_"That's a bird brother," said Hoshiko._

_"That's no bird! That's a huge bird!"_

_"Hey! What's that around it leg?" said Hikaru._

_"I think that's a bag of some sort" said Hoshiko._

_"LOOK OUT!"yelled Haruto._


	8. A Big Bird Visits

Hi hi hi! I'm back! I'm good aren't I?

In The Future

Chapter 7: A Big Bird Visits

"Hoshiko!"

"What do you want brother! I was in the middle of a song!" shouted Hoshiko.

"What is that!" yelled Haruto. He was pointing to something in the sky coming down fast.

"That's a bird brother," said Hoshiko.

"That's no bird! That's a huge bird!"

"Hey! What's that around it leg?" said Hikaru.

"I think that's a bag of some sort" said Hoshiko.

"LOOK OUT!"yelled Haruto. Haruto jumped backwards out of the way. The bird landed in the yard. It was a big gray bird.It was so big it was about five times the size of a human. It had rugged feathers and a rugged beak. It had a big mail bag aroung it's neck. The bag went down to the middle of the bird's leg. It had a furious look on it's face.

"Ah!" the bird caught Haruto by his leg.

"Let go of my big brother you feathery beast!" yelled Hoshiko. She threw a kunai at it. The kunai hit the bird right on the leg. It screached and dropped her brother on the dirt floor. It looked at her in the eyes.She looked at it with a firey glance. She jumped off the roof then she ran to her brother. Hoshiko followed her.

"Brother! Are you okay?"

"Shaken but not stirred, thanks,"

"Welcome,"

"Um, guys. We've got an even bigger problem right now," said Hikaru. The bird was charging at them.

"Whoo!" said Haruto. They jumped just in time to avoid the bird's attack. The bird screached then charged at them again. They dodged it again. The bird repeated this move again. They dodged again.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." said Hoshiko.

"Me neither," said Haruto. The bird was taking it's time to prepare another charge. In that time, Hikaru was thinking. Then he came up with a plan.

"Ah! I know what we could do!" Hoshiko and Haruto looked at him.

"We're going to pluck at the birds feathers!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Hoshiko and Haruto, " We're just going to the bird even more angry!"

"That's true and I don't dout it but the bird's movements will become more apparent and easier to predict,"

"He has a point brother" said Hoshiko.

"Hmmm...FINE! I'll give it a chance," said Haruto. The bird had charged again. They avoided it again but Hikaru got cut on his left leg. He was still a little exhausted. The bird had stopped to prepare it's attack again.

"So what's the plan Hikaru?" asked Hoshiko.

"Yeah what's the plan?" asked Haruto.

"Here's what we're going to do..."

_Heehee. I'm evil aren't I? Muuhahahaha! Please review._


	9. The Plan

Hi! I'm back again with a new chapter! I love this story so much!

In The Future

Chapter 8: The Plan

"Okay here's the plan…" Hikaru was explaining the plan to Hoshiko and Haruto.

"Okay! We've got it!" The bird charged again. They, instead of jumping out of the way, ran to a corner and waited for the bird. The bird was very close to them.

"NOW GO!" yelled Hikaru. Haruto ran down the left side of the bird. Hoshiko ran down the right side of the bird. Haruto jumped out of the way and onto the birds head. The bird had missed its target and its beck had burrowed into the ground. The bird was stuck. It tried to pull out but it couldn't. Haruto and Hoshiko had reached the back of the bird. Hikaru was on the birds back. Haruto and Hoshiko ran to Hikaru.

"Ready…" said Hikaru. They each grabbed two handfuls of the bird's feathers. This made the bird antsy.

"PULL!" They pulled out the feathers. The bird screeched in agonizing pain. It was pulling as hard as it could to get it's beck out. The shaking made the three fall off the bird. When it got it's beck out, it turned around and glared at the three. Seeing its feathers in their hands made it boiling mad. It charged at them with full force. They ran to a different corner. The bird had gained so much speed that it flapped down its wings to its sides. The movements were very easy to predict, just like what Hikaru said it would do. The bird was getting very close to them.

"GO AGAIN!" yelled Hikaru. Hoshiko and Haruto did the same as last time. Hikaru did the same again, jumped onto the birds head. The bird got its beck stuck again. This time Hikaru ran to the tail feathers where Haruto and Hoshiko were waiting.

"Ready…" said Hikaru. They got prepared again. The bird was even antsier now.

"PULL!" They pulled out the tail feathers and ran to the nearest corner without a hole. The bird screeched again but this time it was an even higher pitch.

"How many times do we have to do this?" asked Haruto.

"One more time," said Hikaru.

"That's not bad at all," said Hoshiko. The bird charged again but this time it was flying. It was so mad at them it wanted to get rid of them with a bloody finish. It was even easier to predict. The bird got close really fast.

"NOW!" shouted Hikaru. They each did the exact same thing as last time. Haruto was on the left, Hoshiko on the right, and Hikaru on its head. This time they went to the wings. They were spread out so it was easy to on them. They flapped rapidly though so they had to hold on for dear life. The bird was so stuck that they could do both wings.

"Ready…" They did the exact same thing as before.

"PULL!" The bird screeched and tried pulling out of the ground. It failed so they went to the other wing, just like Hikaru said it would.

"Ready…" They did it again.

"PULL!" The bird screeched then the screech faded away and it fell down with its beck still in the ground, telling them that they had won. They were hopping for joy at their victory.

"Hikaru your plan worked!" said Haruto.

"It was nothing really," said Hikaru.

"Nothing, ha! If it weren't for you we would be dead by now!" said Hoshiko.

"No really, it was nothing." Hoshiko ran to Hikaru and gave him a kiss on the check.

"It was enough to earn you that kiss," said Hoshiko. Hikaru blushed a little bit and rubbed the check that was just kissed by his crush.

"Thank you, Hoshiko."

"Umm, excuse me but could you three please unbury my beak for me?" a muffled voice said. The three turned around to see the big bird staring at them.

_Heehee, I'm good at story_ _writing when I know what I'm typing up. Please review for me._


	10. Bird Talk

Am I good or what? I have long and detailed stories. I like having a lot of details.

In The Future

Chapter 9: Bird Talk

"Did you hear me? Please help me pull out my beck. I have to talk to you guys," said the bird.

"WHAT! You can talk!" they said in unison.

"Of course I can talk. Now please help me."

"Um, ok," said Hikaru.

"Wait a minute. Why should we help you?" said Haruto.

"I have a tight schedule ok? I have to go to other worlds," said the bird.

"Good enough for me," said Hoshiko. They started to dig up the dirt around the bird's beak. When they were done, the bird started to talk to them again.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Tatsubasa, the ruler of the birds. I ran into a dragon and tried to deal with it but it plucked a few of my feathers and hurled me to the ground."

"So that's way you were mad at us," said Haruto.

"Why yes my friend. As a matter of fact if something were to pluck one feather off of me I would be mad but only at the enemy. If something were to pluck five feathers I would be very mad at the enemy. If something were to pluck 10 feathers I wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe. If something were to pluck 20 or more feathers I would attack everything in my sight. Anyway, in all my life I had never been defeated by mere mortals. You have my deepest respects. In order to make up for my actions, I only think it's fair to let you summon my birds at will." said Tatsubasa.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we're only twelve," said Hoshiko.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys look perfect for summoning a bird. I've also been wondering what it would be like to have something ride on my back. Anyway, here," He pulled something out of his bag. It was a scroll.

"Here, sign your names in your own blood on the scroll. I will help you summon a bird afterwards." They each signed their own names in their own blood.

"Now pluck a feather from my tail and put it behind your head in your headband and form these hand signs, _boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram._" They each plucked a feather from his tail.

"Now put all your effort into the summoning, put your hand on the ground and say _wind style: summoning jutsu."_

"Wind style: summoning jutsu!" theyall said in unison and put their hands on the ground.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you?" said a bird

"…Hi," said another bird.

"What the heck happened!?" said another bird.

"Pidgey, Starly, Piplup meet Hoshiko, Hikaru, and Haruto."

"So it's true. You really did get beaten by humans." said Pidgey.

"Yes it is Pidgey. Listen to me; Starly you are to serve Hoshiko. Pidgey you are to serve Hikaru. Piplup you are to serve Haruto."

"Okay Tatsubasa"

"Listen Hoshiko, Hikaru and Haruto, if you don't want to be hurt by the birds you summon, wear that feather on your head. When they see the feather, it will say to them you have beaten me and they will obey you."

"Okay"

"I have to go now and deliver this message to the castle of the dragons," Tatsubasa went into a flying position.

"Wait! Can't we go with you?" said Hoshiko.

"No. It's too dangerous for you guys at the moment. Maybe another time in the future, okay?" Tatsubasa then flew off without another word, into the wild blue sky.

"Hey, we'll see you guys later okay? We have to get back to the birds world," said Starly.

"Okay, goodbye birds," said Hikaru. The three small birds then disappeared in a puff of smoke. They couldn't even believe what had happened just now. They had made friends with the chief of birds and got the ability to summon them. They all knew they were going to sleep very well tonight.


	11. Training with Birds

Hi again. I have another chapter. Here it is.

In The Future

Chapter 10: Training with Birds

One day in the forest our favorite trio, Hoshiko, Haruto and Hikaru, was training their summoning birds, Starly, Piplup and Pidgey.

With Hikaru and Pidgey:

"Pidgey, can you show me your moves and name them for me please?" asked Hikaru.

"Okay Hikaru." Pidgey flew into the air and started to peck at a tree stump.

"That move was called 'peck'," said Pidgey. Then Pidgey started to claw at the stump.

"That move was called 'scratch'," Pidgey then went into the air and folded down his wings. He then sretched out his wings when he was near the ground, which caused him to fly toward the stump at a perfect 90 degree angle and hit the stump with his beck. The stump had a dent in it now.

"That move was called 'fly'. I don't know why it's called that though,"

"Maybe because you flew high into the air and then spread your wings again when you were near the ground," said Hikaru.

"Maybe so,"

"Okay! Lets work on them even more to perfect them."

"Okay,"

With Hoshiko and Starly:

"Could you show me your moves Starly?" asked Hoshiko.

"Of course! I'll name them too for you," said Starly. Starly then went into the air and started flapping her wings very roughly. A strong wind was caused because of this.

"That move was called 'gust'," said Starly. She then lit up her claws and hit a tree branch with them. The tree branch fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"That move was called 'iron claw'. This next move is very difficult for me so I'll try my best." Starly then went into the sky and made a loop in the air with a twist then its beck lit up. She then aimed for another tree branch. She missed the branch.

"Ahh, I missed again. Anyways that move was called 'aerial ace'. If it hit an opponent, it would cause major damage."

"Okay lets work on aerial ace some more."said Hoshiko.

"That seems reasonable."

With Haruto and Piplup:

"Why do I have to obey you?! I'm not your servant," said Piplup.

"I'm not saying you're my servant. I'm just asking you to please show me your moves so then we know what to work on. It's the only way to gain friendship with each other," said Haruto.

"What if I don't want to be your friend? What do you say about that?"

"I'm not going to argue with you. Just show me your moves please,"

"Fine I will. I'm also going to tell you what they are since your so stupid," Piplup then blew what looked like bubbles from its beck. The bubbles hit everything in their range. When they bursted they sprayed little water droplets in the sky.

"That was a 'bubble beam'." Piplup then lit up it's beck and pecked at a tree.

"That was a move called 'peck'." He then squirted a water jet out of his mouth.

"That was called 'water gun'. I'm still working on this next move." Piplup then started to concentrate and a ring of water appeared around him. The ring grew taller and taller but Piplup then ran out of concentration and the ring of water dropped around him.

"Piplup are you okay?" said Haruto.

"Of course I'm okay." Piplup said in between breaths. " That move was called 'water pulse'."

"I see what move we have to work on. Let's train."

At home:

"Hi Piplup and Starly" said Pidgey.

"Hi Starly and Pidgey" said Piplup.

"Hi Pidgey and Piplup" said Starly.

"Hello Hoshiko and Haruto," said Hikaru.

"Hi Hikaru and Hoshiko," said Haruto.

"Hi Haruto and Hikaru," said Hoshiko.

"Umm, hey humans? We have to get going." said Starly.

"Okay birds. You can go now." said Haruto. The birds disappeared leaving the trio to talk about their day.

"So Hikaru, how was your day with Pidgey?" asked Hoshiko.

"I learned that Pidgey is very gentle and smart. He also has the moves peck, scratch, and fly. He's also very obedient," said Hikaru.

"Hoshiko, how was your day with Starly?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I learned that Starly is also very kind and reasonable. She has the moves gust, iron claw, and aerial ace. We still have to work on the aerial ace. She's also a very fierce friend." said Hoshiko.

"Well then, I guess it's down to you brother." said Hoshiko.

"Well Piplup isn't that kind but he's still a good friend. He's also very powerful. I learned that he has the moves peck, bubble beam, water gun and water pulse. We still have a long way to go on water pulse." said Haruto.

"It seems we were all givin a bird with our own personality. I mean Hoshiko is very kind, very reasonable and also a very fierce friend. Haruto, on the other hand, isn't really that kind but when you get to know him he's a very good friend. Also he's very much powerful." said Hikaru.

"You are smart and kind just like Pidgey right?" said Haruto.

"Yes I am thank you very much!" said Hikaru.

"So we were each givin a bird with our personality and power. That's really neat, you know?" said Hoshiko.

"Yeah it is neat," said Hikaru. They each went to their own room and went to bed for the night.

* * *

I'm good aren't I? Am I? I've got to learn if I'm good or not. Please review for me.


	12. Looking at the Past

Hi. I'm making a new chapter of In The Future!

In The Future

Chapter 11: Looking at the Past

It was an average day at the Hyuga compound. The three 'H's were on top of the roof talking to each other about their past lifes. Lets join their comversation.

"Hey Hoshiko, what do you remember about our past life?" asked Hikaru.

"I remember this one time I had played on the leaf flute. I do believe I was playing Oracion." She went on to talk about that day.

_In the Past:_

_Hoshiko was only ten and she was wearing a bright yellow ribbon. For some reason she felt like as if there was unrest and no peace in the Hyuga household. She had the bitterest of feelings in her soul._

"_Sis, is something bothering you? You've been awfully quite today. That's not like you at all," said her brother Haruto. He too was only ten years old._

"_Yes brother, something is bothering me today. Can you feel it? It's like as if unrest has come to our home."_

"_Yes I have been feeling the same way as you. I can feel something heavy in the air and it gives me the creeps."_

"_I wonder if music could restore the peace."_

"_Maybe, you want to try?"_

"_Yes I do brother."_

"_Then pluck a bamboo leaf and play something soothing." She plucked a small bamboo leaf and started to play a soothing tune.(play Oracion from the pokemon movie 'the rise of darkri' in leaf form) Everyone in the household had begun to feel relieved from their stress and listened to music in peace. When the song ended Hikaru had come up to Hoshiko._

"_Thank you cousin, I was in worry of this curse mark thing and you calmed us all down. We could never repay you," said Hikaru. He was also ten years old._

"_Your welcome Hikaru," said Hoshiko._

_End story_

"That was a great story Hoshiko. I remember when you calmed all of us down with that song," said Haruto.

"Yeah we were about to get the curse mark put on me but they changed their minds and let me go," said Hikaru.

"Brother, do you remember anything about the past?" asked Hoshiko.

"Oh yeah, I remember a time when we had found a secret door underneath Konoha," he went on to tell the story.

_In the Past_

"_Hey bother don't you think we'll get into trouble once they found out we're gone?" asked a running Hoshiko._

"_Oh yeah, we'll get into trouble all right," said Haruto. He had his sister's hand in a strong grip. They were both only eight at the time. Hoshiko was wearing a red ribbon in her hair. _

"_Then how come you brought me? I hate getting into trouble and you know that Haruto."_

"_I know but where's the fun if you don't get into trouble?"_

"_It's all fun and games to you until the person your playing with gets hurt or into deep trouble and that victim is usually me!"_

"_Don't worry; I'll take the blame this time okay?"_

"_Fine I won't,"_

"_Oh we're here Sister."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_We're in the very middle of Konoha of course!"_

"_Okay…what's so special about this place?"_

"_This." He kneeled down and grabbed something in the dirt. He tugged at it and a door opened to them. Hoshiko had her mouth agape and staring at the door and her brother._

"_Wow…"_

"_You said it! I found this tunnel when I was exploring the village. It leads to a hidden music room where I usually play on the instruments. I figured since you like to sing and all I thought 'Hey, why don't I invite Hoshiko there and let her sing with the instruments I play!' so here we are now in a tunnel,"_

"_In a dark, spider-webbed tunnel."_

"_Oh here we are! Now where did I put that thing?" He searched in his bag he always carries with him. He had a thing for carrying, well, things._

"_Ah! Here it is!" He pulled out a worn down golden key. He put it into a hole in the door and unlocked it. Inside the room lit up with a light of some sort._

"_Here we are sister! My own private room,"_

"_Wow! Let's play with this thing!" she pointed to a grand piano._

"_Okay and I know the perfect song for us to play." He taught her how to play 'Heart and Soul' duet. She had to do the melody line of the song which on the right side of the piano._

"_Okay lets play the song now," said Haruto._

"_Okay brother you start out," said Hoshiko. Haruto played the base line twice before Hoshiko came in. She played it three times and then she stopped. Her brother went on three more times and then stopped._

"_Wow, I love that song," said Hoshiko._

"_Yeah, let's get back to our home and rest for a bit."_

"_Okay. You do remember that you take the blame right?"_

"_Yes… yes I do,"_

_End_

"Hahaha! I bet you got into deep trouble!" laughed Hikaru.

"Yes I did," Haruto said.

"Hey Hikaru, do you remember anything about your past?" asked Hoshiko.

"Yes I do. I remember when I was trying to get more info on the clans history," he went on to tell his story.

_In the past_

"_Ah, but Mom!" whined a six year old Hikaru._

"_No! You're not going to get into this room!" said an angered Tenten._

"_Why can't I? I just want to see if any photos are in there!"_

"_You're not going to dig any deeper then you are,"_

"_Why not!"_

"_Trust me you don't want to know," Tenten left her son._

'_Che, why should I listen to her?' Hikaru thought. He opened up the door and found that it was filled with old, dusty things from the clan's past._

"_Wow! What a room!" He walked in and explored. A few moments later he had found a pile of old photo books. There were about five of them. He took the first one off the top. The book has very frilly._

'_Hmm, I wonder if this is a book with some girl's pictures.' He opened up the book and first found what he thought were just blurry pictures of something floating in midair. He turned it another page and saw a bloody looking baby. He blushed at what he saw._

'_I think I'm looking at the birth of a baby,' he blushed like mad. He quickly turned two pages and saw a small baby with opened eyes. It's eyes weren't lavender but a dark brown. He put the book down and blushed._

'_That must have been Mama's baby pictures. If that is what that was then maybe I should stop looking at these for a while. That scared me half to death and now I'm afraid of what I'll find next.' He left the room and closed the door behind him. He was still blushing._

_One thing he didn't know was that his mother was watching him the whole time. She watched him from the second floor._

'_I guess he found the book.' She giggled and turned away from him._

_End_

The other two were on floor laughing their heads off.

"Haha, you looked at the book for one moment and turned away from it!" Hoshiko was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Hahaha! What a laugh! You only peeked at the past and you turned away from it! Ahhahaha!" Haruto was holding his stomach and rolling around.

"Trust me I'll never do that again!" Hikaru was giggling at his own story.

"I hope not! Hahahahaha!" said Hoshiko.

"Hey! What's with all the laughing?" shouted Hiashi.

"Oh nothing Papi!" said Hoshiko.

"Yeah!" said Haruto.

"We're only talking about our past!" said Hikaru. At the end of his last statement they all started laughing.

"Hikaru, your mother has something to say to you," said Hiashi.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." And with that they started to say good bye to each other and went to their own family.

* * *

So do you like my story? Please review. 


	13. New News

Hi again. I have a joke for you! Where do deer like to go on vacation? Shikago! For those who don't get it, Shika means deer. You can figure the rest out, right? Chicago, Shikago me like to laugh. Hahahaha!

In The Future

Chapter 12: New News

"Hi Mom and Dad, You needed me?" asked a curious Hikaru. He had poked his head his parent's room.

"Yes we did Hikaru," said his father Neji. Hikaru entered the room and walked toward his parents slowly.

"If you had a little sibling, what would you do?" said Hikaru's mother Tenten. He stopped in front of them and looked at them.

"If you mean what type of sibling I would like to have, I would like a sister."

"Why a sister and not a brother?" asked Neji.

"I think a sister would be better to deal with then a brother. She would probably listen to me and follow me where ever I go,"

"Are you so sure of that? What if she doesn't?" asked Tenten.

"Trust me, I know she would. So why did you ask me that question?"

"Well Hikaru, you're going to have a little sibling soon," said Neji.

"Really?"

"Yes Hikaru, we both know that you're going to have a little sister soon," said Tenten.

"…Wait… how do you know that you're having a girl?"

"I just do Hikaru," said Tenten. Hikaru was in shock.

"W-what?! I'm actually going to have a little sister?!"

"Yes Hikaru you are going to have a younger sister," said Neji with a loving look at Tenten. Tenten looked at Neji with the same look. Hikaru stared at the ground in complete shock. He walked out of the room without a single word. Neji and Tenten looked at each other again.

"Do you think he's happy about this?" asked Tenten.

"Yes I think he's happy about it but he's just in shock that's all," said Neji in reply.

"Oh, okay." Tenten looked at the door Hikaru had exited and entered threw.

'Hikaru,'

Outside:

"Hi Hikaru!" Hoshiko had been waiting for him on the other side of the door. She got a shriek out of Hikaru. Hoshiko was on the ceiling.

"Heeheehee."

"Stop that Hoshiko! This is serious!" said Hikaru with a very serious look on his face.

"Oh? What is it?" Hoshiko was still hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm going to become a big brother soon enough." Hikaru still had some alarm in his voice.

"Oh really! I'm glad to hear that!"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this big responsibility. I'm going to be a failure as a big brother," Hikaru had started to doubt himself.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself! I'm sure you're going to be a great big brother! As a matter of fact I believe, no change that, I know you're going to be the best big brother ever!" Hoshiko was trying to cheer Hikaru up. It seemed to work because Hikaru looked at her with thankful eyes.

"Thanks Hoshiko,"

"Anytime Hikaru," Hoshiko detached herself from the ceiling, did a stylish flip quickly and landed on the floor.

"How can you do that?" asked Hikaru. Hoshiko turned around and smiled at Hikaru.

"I have my sources," Hoshiko winked at him. Hikaru looked at her with a puzzled look and left her. Haruto came up to Hoshiko a few minutes later.

"Oy, Sis! Aunt Hanabi wants to see us," said Haruto. Hoshiko looked at him.

"Okay Bro." They both went to Hanabi's room and entered threw the door without hesitation.

"Hello Haruto, Hoshiko," said Hanabi. They both looked at their aunt.

"Hello Aunt Hanabi," they both said simultaneously. Hanabi looked at both of them again.

"I have greet news. First off, you two have a new uncle!" Hoshiko and Haruto looked at each other in shock and amazement.

"Who is it?" asked Haruto.

"Is he nice?" asked Hoshiko right after Haruto.

"What does he look like?" asked Haruto. They were hording her with questions.

"Stop!" yelled Hanabi. They stopped asking her questions. Hanabi breathed in and breathed out. A few moments pasted before she spoke again.

"This is way I brought him here with me. Konohamaru! You can come in now," said Hanabi. A person walked into the room. He had a Konoha headband on his forehead. Hoshiko and Haruto knew that he was a ninja.

"Hello Hoshiko! Hello Haruto! Hanabi told me about you two! I'm going to be your new…" he was interrupted.

"Uncle Konohamaru!" they both said at the same time. They yelled and jumped on Konohamaru. Hanabi was smiling at them. Konohamaru had Hoshiko pinned but Haruto was on top of him. Haruto was trying to get Konohamaru off of Hoshiko but in a wrestling way.

"Oh, you've got me!" said Konohamaru. Haruto had gotten Hoshiko out from underneath him. They were both on top of him.

"Okay, okay. We'll play later okay? Please get off of me," said Konohamaru.

"Okay uncle," They both got off of him. Konohamaru sat down with his legs crossed.

"It seems you two are an ultimate tag-team. Haruto you can distract an enemy. You're also very strong. The way you got me off of Hoshiko tells me that your strength increases when a comrade is in trouble. Hoshiko you can squeeze threw a tight area. You are also very much strong legged. The way you got out from underneath me tells me that you are, in one simple word, stealthy," said Konohamaru. They both looked at each other quickly then looked back at him with wide smiles on their faces.

"Okay, now then, the second thing is that I'm pregnant," said Hanabi. Hoshiko and Haruto had their mouths open with shock. Konohamaru pulled Hanabi closer to him with one arm. Hanabi laid her head on Konohamaru.

"S-so…" said Hoshiko still in shock.

"We're going to have…" said Haruto. Hanabi nodded her head. Konohamaru he closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"You two are going to have another cousin and your mother is going to be an aunt," said Hanabi. Konohamaru looked down at Hanabi and looked loving at her. Hanabi looked up at him and returned the same look. They both kissed each other.

"Ew!" said Haruto.

"Yuck!" said Hoshiko. They both exited the room in disgust.

"That was disgusting wasn't it Hoshiko?" said Haruto. Hoshiko looked at him in the eyes.

"The ending was somewhat disgusting but at least we have some good news," said Hoshiko. Haruto looked at her with many emotions.

"Somewhat disgusting, why do you say that? They kissed at the end," said Haruto.

"Yeah, a kiss represents, in that case, love for each other. It was somewhat romantic, but for us, it was disgusting." Haruto looked at his sister in wonder.

"Okay… but anyway, let's go and tell Hikaru about this," Hoshiko nodded her head and they headed off to where Hikaru was.

* * *

Did you think the joke was good? Did you like this chapter? Please review.


	14. Telling the News

Hi

Hi. What's black and white and spins around and around? A penguin in a revolving door! I got that off of Club Penguin.

In The Future

Chapter 13: Telling the News

Hoshiko and Haruto went in search of their cousin Hikaru. Hikaru was sitting on the edge of the stair that led to the courtyard. He was in deep thought.

'What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act around a little girl? Will she try to annoy me? Will she try to walk in my same footprints? Oh…too much to think about in such little time. What else can go wrong?' he put his arms around his legs and placed his head on his knees. He was in despair and confusion.

When Hoshiko turned the corner, she saw Hikaru on the step. He looked very depressed and lonely. Hoshiko looked at him in worry.

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you?" said Hoshiko, walking over to him. He looked at her with confused eyes. The expression on his face was full of despair. She sat down next to him.

"I'm fine." She looked at him with 'I'm not believing that' eyes. Hikaru looked at her eyes and sighed.

"Alright fine I'll tell you. I'm thinking about how to act like a good big brother," said Hikaru. Hoshiko closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed.

"Again? Just act you usually would and figure out…" she was interrupted by her brother of whom had just turned to find his sister sitting next to his cousin.

"Heehee, Hoshiko and Hikaru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" he was almost hit by a kuani thrown by his sister. She was so mad at him that her face was red hot in embarrassment and madness.(Mostly madness)

"You idiot! We were talking about how he can become a good big brother for his soon to come little sister!" when she said the last sentence, she covered up her mouth. Haruto only caught what she had said in a minute. Then he went wide-eyed and looked at his cousin. Hikaru could only look down at the ground in a guilty way. Haruto then looked at his cousin with an understanding look.

"To tell you the truth, we are going to have a new cousin. Aunt Hanabi is going to have a child. To add on we have a new uncle," Hikaru looked at him with a shocked expression. Hoshiko smiled at both of them and giggled.

"I guess that I and Haruto are going to have **two** cousins. You, Hikaru, are going to have a new sister and a new cousin as well. For all of us, we are going to have an uncle," said Hoshiko. She smiled widely and then giggled again.

Haruto sensed that something or someone was coming so he began to act strangely.

"Brother what's wrong?" They both looked at him. Haruto looked at the entrance to the compound. He relaxed when he saw the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka, Natsuko, and the pup of Akumaru, Kage. Haruto smiled at them.

"Did you just come back from your mission?" asked Haruto. Natsuko stopped in front of them.

"Yes and the hokage wants to see you," she said. Natsuko was in Haruto's team. She looked almost exactly like her father. She also had the same attitude as him. She was just like him but had a feminine touch.

"Okay Natsuko,"

"Bring your sister and cousin with you,"

"Got it,"

"Bye," Kage barked at that. Kage, just like her name, was a black dog. She had the body and attitude of Akumaru but thought that she was in control of everyone and everything except for Natsuko.

"Good bye," The trio headed for the hokage's office immediately.

* * *

I have a poem for you guys. Can you tell me if it's good?

Wonderland

Threw the forest,

Past the sand,

Up a hill,

Is a hidden wonderland.

With a fountain of flowers,

A shimmering lake,

A Sakura tree,

I'm glad to take.

It's too bad,

I have to go offhand.

I'll see you later,

My secret wonderland.


	15. A New Mission

I've got some news for you people out there. First, from now on I'm going to put my notes at the bottom of the page. Second, I'm only going to include the title of the chapter. You all know the title of the story, at least I hope you do. Thank you.

Chapter 14: A New Mission

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" yelled an infuriated Haruto.

"You're just like your father! You never accept any mission unless it appeals to you!" yelled an even more infuriated Tsunade.

'Haruto…' Hoshiko was looking at her brother in a worried way.

'…'Hikaru was looking at him as if he was a crazy lunatic. Haruto looked at Tsunade in a confused way.

"Huh? I only yelled because I think the mission is really easy," Shizune looked at him in a confused way. Tsunade was still looking for an explanation. Haruto had seen this in their eyes.

"I promised Hoshiko and Hikaru that if I were to be on a mission with either one of them, I would go on that mission," Tsunade was calmer now. Shizune didn't look as confused as before.

"We all agreed to that. If one of us is on a mission with another, we would go on that mission, no matter what," inserted Hikaru. Tsunade was back to her old self now and Shizune wasn't confused anymore. (If you're wondering where Tonton is, she's asleep in Shizune's arms.)

"So umm Hokage-sama, could you tell us what the mission was about again? After hearing that yell right in the middle of what you were saying, I got lost," said Hoshiko politely. Tsunade turned her head toward Hoshiko and nodded.

"You three have to led a pregnant woman to her husband in," she was cut off by a getting-to-be-annoying Haruto.

"Where do we have to led her to?" he said in a stupid way. The other three sighed.

"Will just be quite already! You three are leading her to her husband in the Land of Stones,"

"Wait a minute, isn't that country our land's enemy? I mean if they saw that three Leaf Village shinobi were in their own territory, wouldn't they want to kill us?" Hoshiko had asked this at the right time unlike her brother. Tsunade nodded her head.

"You three would be taking that risk, yes,"

"Then why even have us there with her? Did she know that she was risking our lives for her?" asked Hikaru. Tsunade only looked at him.

"She said that when she moved to Konoha, her own people wanted her to be dead. They thought that she was betraying them. She was afraid that they would kill her. She also said that one day she had gotten a message from her husband saying that he had found a safe home for them to live in peace. She does know that she's risking your lives."

"Why did she move away in the first place?" said Haruto. Hikaru rolled his eyes at him. Hoshiko, on the other hand, had thought it was a good question for once.

"We don't know all the details yet. You can ask her that though," said Shizune. Tonton was awake now and she oinked at the comment.

"Their is no leader for this mission. You three will meet at nine hours at the northwestern gate, got it?" said Tsunade. Hikaru, Haruto and Hoshiko stood up straight like soldiers.

"Got it!" they said.

"Dismissed!" They exited the room and went home to prepare for tomorrow.

'I wonder if I did the right thing,' Tsunade was looking out of her window, watching them run home.

* * *

Please reveiw for this chapter.


End file.
